


Lips Look Sweet Like Cotton Candy

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, idk some Lashton if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes into his first heat and his bandmates are eager to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Look Sweet Like Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my favourite prelude ever: Let Me Talk To You by Justin Timberlake (from the famous FutureSex/LoveSounds album)
> 
> Idk, I wanted some Cake so I baked one (this is a terrible pun and I'm sorry)
> 
> I wrote/edited this in a couple of hours so I hope it makes sense. Also warning for writing this on iPad so weird auocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> This is just dirt, I'm sorry.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

There is something wet between his legs and it's most definitely not piss. It's thick and slippery, trickling from his hole down the back of his thigh and to Luke it smells like one of those pink cotton candies Michael would buy for him when Ashton was moaning about the sugar content.

It somehow reminds him of that sweet sweet vanilla scent Michael oozes once per month and has Ashton treat him as the most delicate flower when they are out and about but then fucking him like a pornstar once they make it into their respective rooms.

Luke pushes his laptop to the side, the end credits of Brooklyn Nine Nine frozen on the screen, to grab for his phone and scroll through his contacts until he finds the aubergine emoji one. He presses the phone to his ear as he tries to make himself more comfortable on the bed. All it does is create more stimulation against his sensitive parts which causes Luke to moan at the wonderful feeling.

"Luke? Luke, are you ok?"

"Ash, I need to speak with Michael." The blond replies to Ashton's inquiry.

"Uh, he and Calum went to the movies and he forgot his phone. I guess you can try Calum's phone but if they are watching the movie then I guess he turned it on silent." Ashton says apologetically which causes Luke to whine in distress.

"Are you ok Luke?" The older repeats his question.

Luke thinks about his options. Ideally, he would like to speak with Michael who has presented as an omega five years ago and thus he should be able to get Luke some tips on how to ride this thing through. But then again, Michael and Ashton have been dating for four years and been bonded for one so Ashton as Michael's alpha should be able to know a thing or two about omegas in heat.

"Uh," Luke says into the speaker, a tiny bit embarrassed about the topic. "I think I'm in heat?" He finally offers.

"Oh." Comes Ashton's quiet reply. And Luke feels embarrassment tinting his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, this is awkward. Just... Can you ask Michael to call me when he comes back? Also Calum should probably move to another room as his is currently next to mine and he's unbonded alpha and..." Before Luke can ramble any further off he gets cut off by Ashton.

"Calm down Luke. Listen, they might not be back for hours. When did it start?" The oldest enquires all business.

"Uh, I called Michael as soon as I felt it?" Luke says timidly.

"Listen, this is going to be really awkward but like I'm only asking this coz I want to help you ok?" Ashton says in that deep calm voice only bonded alphas are able to master.

"Um, ok." Luke breathes down the phone awaiting for further instruction.

"Ok so, can you please check if you are only wet or are you starting to open up."

And what does Ashton mean with that? Luke is ready to die of embarrassment right about now.

"I..." Luke trails off not sure just what Ashton wants to hear from him. He can hear the older man sigh before continuing.

"Listen Luke, I know I'm not Michael and he'd probably be a much better and more comfortable speaker for you right now. But he's currently not available. I know I'm an alpha but I can offer you my advice based on years and years of experience dealing with omega in heat. Can you roll with that?"

Luke takes a deep breath before replying with a quiet "Yes." He can hear Ashton sigh on the other end before continuing the conversation.

"Ok, so rub your pointer finger down there and tell me if you can push it inside without any trouble already."

Luke bites his lip as he stuffs his right hand down his boxers, bypassing his dick and balls before the pad of his index finger is slowly pressing on his very slippery hole. The blond gasps in surprise as his finger slips inside easily, meeting no resistance at all.

"I... Uh." Luke offers in reply.

"I'm gonna assume that gasp means yes. You are past the beginning stage then. Now try two." The alpha directs further.

Luke dutifully pulls his finger out and presses the index and middle finger together before proceeding to prod at his hole again.

"Do I have to push them in or do they need to slip in like the first did?" Luke asks curiously as he has to add a tiny bit of pressure for the fingers to slip in.

"Like the first did." Ashton confirms with the blond.

"Uh." Luke breathes down the line before slowly pulling his fingers back out. "I had to like push them in."

"Ok, so once your heat properly kicks in you should be able to stick three inside without any problems. I'd advise you stock on some snacks and water, maybe a couple of towels and dig the toy out. Once your heat properly kicks in you can just leave it in. You can try different positions but apparently sitting on it might be the best at the beginning, then if it has a suction cup you'd probably want to maybe place it so you can push back on it, and then towards the end you can just sleep through it with the toy inside."

Ashton narrates the whole thing so clinically and Luke is impressed really. However, all this talk about the toy makes his hole clench sadly around nothing.

"Luke, you do have a toy right?"

"I was never in this position before?" The blond offers in reply.

"Fuck Luke. This is not the best."

And the omega can practically see the older boy drag his fingers through his hair.

"Wait." The older instructs as more shuffling can be heard from the other side. "There's pharmacy just across the street. I'll go and grab you one. Do you need anything else?" The older asks as more shuffling can be heard from the other side.

"Everything that you listed?" Luke offers timidly. "I mean there are some towels in the bathroom but like the rest?"

A heavy sigh can be heard through the phone but Luke is more concerned about the new splash of wetness throughly soaking his boxers.

"Ok, I'll try to be as quick as possible. Might have to snuck around the back. In the mean time, do make yourself comfortable. Take a shower. And if you feel like an orgasm, have one. It's only natural." And with that the line goes dead.

So Luke does as he's told. He discharges his soaked clothes at the foot of the bed before taking a shower. He is able to push two of his fingers inside without any issues before he is done showering.

He is out of the bathroom just in time to unlock the door for Ashton, the older following the towel clad omega into the room and then placing a big paper bag on the bed.

"You smell like cotton candy." He says before pulling the first item from the bag. "I got you those super hydrating shakes. You only need to drink one every couple of hours when you feel thirsty or hungry. Mikey sometimes gets a sweet tooth so I got you a couple of chocolates as well. Now. I got one of these super soaking towels. Put that underneath and it should last you for a couple of hours. They only had one left so once this one is soaked you will have to use the hotel ones I'm afraid."

Luke gratefully places the items one after the other on the nightstand before going to unpack sterilely closed towel. He carefully unfolds it as he spreads it on the middle of the bed. It is soft and comfy and nothing like Luke expected.

Ashton clears his throat awkwardly before taking the next object from the bag. Luke's cheeks tiny bright pink as soon as he sees another sterilely packed item - realistically looking dildo.

"So um, I was not sure which one would be the best for you but the lady said this one is really popular with beginners. It's seven inches long and it has slightly bigger balls so that it feels more real when the arse rests against them. They were sadly out of the knot inflating ones but this one has a switch you can press and the part where the knot usually is starts vibrating. It has four settings so you can switch between them. It also has a suction cup so you can use it hands free."

"Thanks." Luke squeaks out as he eagerly snatches the box from Ashton's hands.

"Oh also," Ashton says before reaching into the bag again pulling out lube and another pencil looking object.

"Don't forget to lube the toy before pushing it inside. Alpha's dick is slick with at least precome before it enters the omega so don't go pushing dry silicone up your ass." Ashton lectures Luke as if he were telling him about how to use a washing machine. Luke is impressed. But then again Ashton is grown up bonded alpha and Luke is just on his first heat.

"I also got you this." Ashton says quietly, holding the small pen looking object towards Luke who curiously picks it up. "What's this?" The blond asks curiously.

"It's emergency contraception." Ashton clarifies.

"Huh?" Luke is quite sure he can't get pregnant by a fake dick, four vibration settings or not.

"Look, I know you have a crush on Calum and if he offers you will say yes. So I thought better safe than sorry." Ashton clarifies.

"I'm gonna strangle Michael I swear." He told this Michael in private. He should know better, it's his own fault really.

"As if Michael had to tell me." Ashton snorts. "You've been trailing behind that boy like a lovesick puppy ever since I met you. Don't think I don't know why you actually learned to surf. Or why you are currently marathoning that tv show."

"So, how do I use it? Not like he will want to but you know..." Luke trails off when realising denying his crush won't bring him anywhere.

"Oh Luke," the older boy sighs softly as he takes the pen out of his hands. "You need to get yourself more credit. Now turn around, I gotta stick this in your bum."

"What?!" The blue eyed boy squeaks as the older pushes him down on the bed. The last thing he wants is Ashton touching his arse.

"Cmon. The sooner I do it the sooner you can have fun with your new friend there." Ashton nods towards the dildo in a box before he is rolling Luke on his belly and undoing his towel. Luke buries his head in the soft towel as he feels one of Ashton's hands spreading his cheek. Luke can feel a wave of embarrassment crash through him as the movement causes for more slick to spill out of him.

"Ok, so I will push this inside and the tablet with the contraceptive will be released once I press the button on it. I will then pull the pen out and the pill should start working in 5 minutes. It's currently 17:45." Ashton says in calming voice before Luke can feel something cold touching and then sliding inside him with ease.

"I think you are almost at three fingers now. You should be more than open for the toy." Ashton says conversationally as he is slowly pulling the pen out of Luke.

The pen is barely half way out of Luke when he hears the tell tale buzz of his door opening.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Luke whimpers at the demanding voice of the brown alpha, practically pushing the device outside with the amount of new slick.

"Aww babe, taking care of our new omega?" Luke can hear Michael much closer than he expected and then there is a smaller hand pushing one of his cheeks apart.

"You are at three fingers stage twink. Might want to shove that dildo up your arse." Michael says in his trademark rude but loving way.

"Don't be so rude to him Mikey." Ashton scolds the bright haired boy lovingly.

"You are such a good alpha." Michael moans as he removes himself from Luke, probably pushing his tongue down Ashton's throat if the sounds are anything to go by. "Wanna take care of your own omega?" Michael says suggestively and Luke would bet anything that the other omega is sucking on Ashton's bond mark just where alpha's neck and shoulder meet.

They are so sickeningly sweet and hot that Luke would probably barf if he wouldn't be too busy lying face down, leaking arse up, silently begging for them to just leave so he can get acquainted with his new silicone friend.

"Take care Luke." Is the last the blond hears from the pair before he door is closing behind them.

As soon as they are gone, Luke lifts himself up on his arms and grabs for the white box.

"For fucks sake Luke." A growl from the other side of the room has the blond dropping the box from his hands as his head turn towards the direction from where it came from.

"You are still here." Luke states as he sees the brown boy slowly making his way towards the bed. Once he reaches it, he grabs for the abandoned box, examining it from all sides before scoffing at it and throwing it towards the other end of the bed.

"I don't want you to spend your first heat with some plastic dick up your arse." Calum says, his big honest eyes doing unspeakable things to Luke's tummy. And his arse.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Luke. I can make it good for you."

"Can your dick vibrate in four settings?" Luke asks.

Calum scoffs at Luke's attempt of being funny. He is now dangerously close to Luke and he is pulling on the zipper of his skinnies before pushing them down to his knees, his boxers following soon after.

"No. But can your fake dick do this?" He says before one of his hands is pulling his impressive half hard dick towards his tummy whilst the other is pushing his balls down, exposing the slight swelling of the forming knot.

"Thought so." Calum smirks at the whining sound escaping Luke's lips before discharging of the jeans and boxers completely, the shirt following straight after. Luke salivates and can feel himself getting even wetter at the sight of beautiful dark skin all exposed for his pleasure.

"You like that sweetheart?" Calum smirks as he catches Luke ogling his nicely sculptured body. "Do you see those thighs baby? They can keep me ramming into you until you are coming dry." The brown boy teasingly drags a finger up the toned muscle before continuing. "See those arms sweetheart? They can keep holding you tight as I fuck you against the wall until hotel manager has to awkwardly request for us to tone it down." Calum smiles sweetly at Luke who has now pulled himself up to sit on the soles of his feet as Calum is still standing next to the bed. "I can take care of you baby." Calum whispers softly. "But you have to tell me if you want me to."

And yes, Luke wants this very much. So he tells him that as much. He watches a brilliant smile spread across the handsome face before Calum is climbing up the bed and sitting against the headboard.

"Come here baby." He croons at Luke who quickly scrambles towards Calum's lap.

"Have you ever had anything up your bum baby boy?" The older enquires with his lap full of Luke now. The younger boy is straddling Calum's lap and he can feel the thick wetness of Luke's slick against his dick. He is slowly moving his big arms down the blond's back, stopping at the waist and placing a soft kiss on the heat flushed cheek in reminder that he is waiting for an answer.

"Um, my own fingers?" The blond on top of him answers as he unconsciously grinds against Calum's dick, making it hard for the older to not just grip Luke's hips hard as he fucks inside the tight heat.

"That's ok sweetheart. I'm gonna take care of you, ok?" He reassures the younger boy, now moving his head so that heir foreheads and noses are touching. "If you are really at the three finger stage then you shouldn't feel any pain at all as I push inside. Might be a bit weird but you should be able to take it. And then once I'm completely in we can work you up to taking a knot sweetheart. I will need you to enjoy yourself so you can relax enough for the knot to pop in. It might be a bit u comfortable for a couple of moments as the idea of the knot is to stretch so much to prevent anything from leaking. But don't worry too much about it darling. Once I start pumping you full it's gonna start to feel really really good for you. In fact, it might feel so good you won't want to let go of my knot for up to couple of hours." Calum finally pulls back with a soft kiss on the pink lips to be met with wide eyed Luke clearly in need of something more than his ass grinding against the dick.

Calum is mesmerised by how quick is Luke to get into it. As Calum expected, the blond was open enough for alpha's dick to slid inside easily. Even though the brown boy was dying for a rough fuck, he let the new omega on top of him to seat the peace. He dug his nails into the towel as he felt the blond experimentally clench and roll on top of him. It was such a relief when the blue eyed boy asked for Calum to take over he almost knocked Luke off his lap as he fucked up hard inside the tight heat.

It didn't take long before the blond was matching his rhythm by frantically riding Calum with high pitched "Ah ah ah"s were slipping through his mouth. The older boy watched in fascination how Luke came on his dick two times in a row, sweet omega spunk dirtying Calum's stomach as the blond continued to push his arse down the alpha's dick.

"Baby can you feel it?"

"Yeah Cali. I want it inside." The blond moaned at the rapidly swelling knot catching against his rim.

"Remember baby what I've told you. It's gonna sting just a little bit but it's gonna feel really good after that yeah?" The older gently squeezed omega's left thigh as the blond on top of him was starting to push even further down than ever before.

"That's right baby boy. That's right. Almost there." Calum praised as he watched the blond relaxing around the swelling. "I'm gonna push fully inside on three sweetheart, hold yourself tight." Calum instructed as he felt Luke's arms clutch hard around his neck, the blond's head resting on his shoulder as alpha's arms grabbed tight for the slim waist.

"Here we go baby. One. Two. Fuck. Three." Calum fucked forcefully upwards and the amazing feeling of his knot expanding inside as well as Luke whining on top of him caused his dick to start pumping first batch of come inside the tight heat of omega's insides. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure crushing through his body.

Calum didn't even realise he was out of it until he felt a vicious clench of arse against his knot which caused him to buckle his hips up. "Fuck Luke, give a guy a minute to catch his breath."

"Catch your beneath? All you did was lie there prettily as I was working that dick like a pro." Luke whined into Calum's neck, peppering the traditional bonding spot with sweet kisses.

"You are such a menace." Calum replied fondly as he caressed the sweaty back of wiggly omega on top of him.

"Make it cum again." The blond continued to squirm on dark haired boy's lap.

"I will baby. You just have to wait for a bit. I've just pumped you of first batch. This one is meant to prepare you for the second one. That one is going to be really big. It's going to make your belly bulge sweetheart. That one is meant to actually make you pregnant. If Ashton wouldn't push that drug up your arse you'd probably get pregnant then. And then the third one is just to make sure you really are up the duff. And of course we will have to repeat this a couple of times until your body will be satisfied."

"You will have a pretty little belly by the time I'm finished with you tomorrow afternoon." Calum promises with a kiss on the cute little nose.

"I can feel you leaking inside." The blond says before grabbing for his dick.

"That's right baby boy, make yourself come." Calum encourages the blond as he feels him clench around his knot, stimulating the flow of come pumped inside the still flat belly.

"Fuck Caulum." Luke whimpers as he abandons his cock in favour of grabbing for alpha's shoulder. "I can feel it again Cali." He moans prettily, his hips moving on their own account. "It feels so so so good." Luke moans as his hips continue to move, the blond unable to control them as he is chasing the amazing feeling of thick come pumping his insides full in a strong flow.

"My belly!" Luke shouts which finally drags Calum's attention from the angelic face just to be met with a small bulge where was just a couple of minutes before Luke's flat stomach. He carefully places one of his palms on the protruding belly, making Luke squirt all over himself, some of it dirtying Calum's palm.

The alpha can feel the second stream almost run out, knowing it will be a couple of minutes before the final, weaker one, starts.

"Pumped you so good baby." The brown boy marvels at the small bulge.

"It feels so good." Luke says as he presses his hand over the one already resting on his belly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I can feel your spunk inside and it feels so good. I'm so full but I know there will be more. And I can't wait to have a proper big belly by tomorrow." Luke confirms before nosing at Calum's neck and littering it with kisses.

"I'm gonna give you whatever you want sweetheart." Calum promises as he tilts his head to lick and suck on the omega's bonding spot.

"One day." He whispers before placing a soft kiss on the sensitive spot.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we liking this?
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
